blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindicator (Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnought)
History The Vindicator was one of the ten Merculan Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnoughts built for the Merculan Starfleet. Beginning construction in 2024, the originally named Vindicator ''was completed in 2027 and then took part in the ''Battle of Orion Prime ''as a part of ''Task Force 70, accompanied by two other Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnoughts, Retribution and Grievance. After surviving the battle, Task Force 70 patrolled the outer rim of Merculan Space until 2028 during the Merculan-Fascist war, when they were ordered to warp into the solar system and hold position by Uranus. After very little action, Task Force 70 moved back to Merculan Space and continued to patrol the Outer Rim. In 2033 during the First Hyberian War, Task Force 70 along with the famous Task Force 53 lead a direct assault on Hyberia. Accompanied by the fleets of allied nations to Mercular, Hyberia was defeated and fled the Milky Way. The peace did not last, as just several months later, the Second Hyberian War was started by Hyberia's aggressive actions against the Qiggo Alliance. Task Force 70 was ordered to stay and defend Merculan Space while the war continued. After the defeat of the Hyberians, resulting in the Great Hyberian Genocide, Task Force 70 returned to normal patrol duties around Mercular. In early 2035 as the Merculan Empire faced political and economic turmoil, many of its assets were disbanded or taken, including the Vindicator which was taken by the FRA while stuck in the Arkania Shipyards ''due to a lack of supplies and maintenance. The ''Vindicator ''was then renamed ''Victory, and served for a short period of time until the FRA joined the TCRS later that year. Construction 2024-2027 Vindicator was the seventh Pinnacle Class Star Dreadnought to begin construction. All ten dreadnoughts were constructed in complete secrecy throughout Merculan Shipyards. Vindicator was laid down on March 12th, 2024 and completed on the same date in 2027. Her components were manufactured from all around Mercular and assembled at the massive Imperion Shipyards. Service History 2027-2028 ''Vindicator ''was completed and entered service into the Merculan Starfleet of the Republic of Mercular in 2027, leading patrol groups on the outer rim of Merculan Space. On August 10, 2027, the combined starfleets of the NCMD and Auroria Prime launched a surprise attack on the Merculan Capital Planet of Orion Prime. Leading the Aurorian Priminian fleet was a Mark VI super dreadnought. All 10 of the newly completed Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnoughts were recalled to defend Orion Prime as the planet's civilians were evacuated. Vindicator engaged the enemy fleets from long range, providing heavy cover fire while using her fighter compliment to swarm the enemy fleets. During the attack, NCMD ships fired Nova Bombs at the Merculan Dreadnoughts. Nine of the ten dreadnoughts made it away, all but the Vindicator as she was suffering from a warp drive malfunction due to electrical damage to her shields overloading. Vindicator took heavy damage along her starboard side, but no direct hits were scored by the Nova bombs, and most of the damage taken were from MAC rounds fired by NCMD and Aurorian Priminian ships. Vindicator stood her ground and continued to take heavy damage, but survived the battle which ended over a week later. She was immediately docked for major repairs and would not return to service until nearly a year later. After her repairs, Vindicator returned to regular patrol duty with Task Force 70. 2028-2030 Vindicator and Task Force 70 were called to support Merculan forces on Earth, who were fighting the Free Chinese Republic and later Italy and its Allies. They exited warp and held position at Uranus, sending in waves of C-Type battleships, which helped supply Merculan troops and bombard enemy forces. After the defeat of Italy, Task Force 70 returned back to Merculan Space. 2033- The First Hyberian War In 2033, the First Hyberian War erupted between the Merculan Empire and its allies Edulian IV and Auroria Prime against Hyberia and its allies. After its aggressive expansion into the Milky Way Galaxy, Mercular and its allies were concerned that Hyberia's borders would soon be crossing over to their territories. Under secrecy, an alliance was formed between Mercular, Edulian IV and Auroria Prime to combat the growing Hyberian threat. However, after communication between Auroria Prime and Edulian IV was leaked, Hyberia immediately launched a surprise attack on Edulian IV, beginning the First Hyberian War. Merculan dreadnoughts were tasked in leading a direct charge into Hyberian Space. Vindicator, Retribution and Grievance and their escorting C-Type Battleships formed a spearhead with the dreadnoughts of Task Force 81 and Task Force 140, bringing the total amount of Pinnacle Class Dreadnoughts to seven out of ten. Upon entering Hyberian space, Mercular and its allies were vastly outnumbered, but the sheer mass of the Merculan Dreadnoughts helped the allied fleets to push through enemy lines, capturing many Hyberian planets. Vindicator saw heavy action, providing the superheavy planetary bombardment of several Hyberian worlds. After only a few weeks, the Hyberians were crushed and were in full retreat, abandoning planets as the allied forces closed in. The Final Battle of Perseus began just three weeks into the invasion. The Hyberian forces were defending the last major industrial system they possessed in the Milky Way Galaxy and had an estimated 60,000 warships total stationed to defend the area, including several 10 kilometer dreadnoughts. Mercular and its allies numbered just over 15,000, but had seven Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnoughts. The battle started with dreadnoughts on both sides exchanging long range fire. Vindicator was hit multiple times, but her shields took most of the damage. The long ranged barrages continued for several hours with no movement of both fleets until Merculan Starfighters were finally deployed by the seven Pinnacle-class star dreadnoughts. Larger Merculan ships kept their distance while smaller and more maneuverable E-Type frigates attempted to break the enemy lines. After two days and heavy casualties on both sides, the Hyberian dreadnoughts began to push outwards, attacking the Merculan Forces. Vindicator engaged Hyberian dreadnought Andromeda from short range, attempting to fire off her massive frontal MAC supercluster but failing to do so. After a prolonged engagement, Vindicator prevailed and disabled the Hyberian dreadnought, which was then boarded and cleaned out. The Final Battle of Perseus lasted 4 days, and resulted in the total retreat of Hyberian forces from the Milky Way. 2033- The Second Hyberian War Immediately after the First Hyberian War, Task Force 70 returned to Mercular, greeted by the public as heroes of war. Hyberian forces returned to their home galaxy of Andromeda, but the major powers of the Milky Way concluded that the simple existence of Hyberia was a threat to the rest of the universe. The Second Hyberian War erupted just months after the first, sparked by the utter decimation of the Qiggo Alliance. Despite the need for dreadnoughts to once again lead the assault, only Task Force 53 was ready for action, as Task Force 70, Task Force 81 and task Force 140's dreadnoughts were all still under repairs from the previous campaign. Vindicator and her sisters of Task Force 70 stayed in Merculan Space, undergoing repairs as the Second Hyberian War raged on. The Hyberians were ultimately crushed by the combined fleets of Mercular, Terran, the NJR and its allies, forming the IAAH. The aftermath of the Second Hyberian War resulted in the Hyberian Genocide, the mass killing and near extinction of the Hyberian race, with only a few small groups escaping to found small colonies. TCRS Service 2035 After the Second Hyberian War, Vindicator resumed duties patrolling the Merculan Outer Rim. In 2034, the Merculan Empire faced an economic crash, which caused the controversial political purges of the Merculan Council and army leadership. Expensive Merculan assets became impossible to run, and were holed up in shipyards. Vindicator was docked in ''Arkania Shipyards, ''when she was suddenly captured and taken by the FRA, which then seceded from Mercular as a province and joined the TCRS. Vindicator was then renamed to Victory, and has been serving the TCRS since 2035. End of the TCRS The Terran Republic and all of its assets including the TCRS were dissolved after the destruction of the Terran Republic. The TCRS Victory was handed over to the Imperial Merculan Empire, and renamed the Vindicator once again.__FORCETOC__ Category:Vehicles Category:Ships of the line Category:Mercular